A Rescued Bundle of Joy
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: The ninjas visit a primary school but 1 little girl stands out from the rest. Something about her that Cole can't ignore
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! This just came to me randomly one night and I thought it'd make a good story. (Important note at the end) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Lloyd walked into the games room,

"Hey guys. We got an invitation to do a talk at a near by primary school. What do you guys think?" Lloyd explained,

"Why?" Kai asked,

"Something about inspirational people week." Lloyd explained,

"Would we have the time?" Zane asked,

"I don't see why not. Things have died down and we would have the time." Zane stated. Lloyd turned around as Wu walked in,

"It's your call nephew." Wu stated,

"If everyone's cool with it. Be ready tomorrow at 9 sharp." Lloyd stated as he left the room.

The next day, the ninjas and Pixal headed to the primary school and saw little children running around everywhere. The boys in a white button up shirts and black pants and the girls in white button up shirts, tan, red and dark brown plaid skits and black tights,

"Ninjas and Samurai X! It's a honour to meet you all." A woman with dark brown hair that was extremely curly and reached just below her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a light purple button up shirt with a slightly darker purple blazer with matching pencil skirt and light purple heels with darker purple details

"I'm Ms Katherin. Lloyd, I spoke to you over the phone." Ms Katherin explained,

"Hi. Nice to meet you too." Lloyd stated as they shook hands,

"The children will be thrilled to meet you all. They're all fans of you all." Ms Katherin explained as the bell went, "If you all will follow me, I'll show you the way to the front office and someone there will show you to my classroom." Ms Katherin explained. The ninjas and Pixal followed Ms Katherin to the office, signed in and someone showed them to a classroom.

The classroom was brightly coloured with pictures hung up everywhere,

"Ok class. Please sit on the mat. We have some special guest." Ms Katherin announced. The children hurried to the front of the class where it was clear as Ms Katherin walked over to the ninjas and Pixal,

"Are you ready?" Ms Katherin asked,

"Yep." Jay replied. They followed Ms Katherin and saw how the children's jaws dropped and eyes widened at the site of them,

"I want you all to be very respectful of our guest for they have taken time out of their busy day to come talk to you all." Ms Katherin explained before stepping to the side and giving the floor over,

"Hi. If you don't know us, I'm Lloyd and this is Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, Zane and Pixal." Lloyd started out before for looking lost on what to say,

"Why don't you tell the children what it takes to do what you do?" Ms Katherin suggested,

"Well to be a protector of Ninjago, you need to have balance." Lloyd started,

"You need to know when to be tough." Kai continued,

"And when to go with the flow." Nya added,

"How about some questions so we know what to talk about?" Pixal suggested as children raised their hands,

"How can you be tough and go with the flow?" a boy asked,

"You need to be tough for the physical work like jumping from roof tops or punching the bad guy and you need to go with the flow to map out a plan or figure out how to fight the bad guys." Cole explained. A couple questions later, Ms Katherin soon got the children to work on a worksheet,

"Are you guys staying?" Ms Katherin asked,

"If it's ok with you." Lloyd replied,

"Wonderful!" Ms Katherin exclaimed as she looked at the clock, "There's an hour till recess if that's how long you guys are planning to stay." Ms Katherin informed,

"That'll work just fine." Lloyd stated. The ninjas and Pixal helped out the children who need it.

Cole spotted a little girl with dark blond hair that was tied in a high ponytail, and looked extremely long, and vibrant green eyes, had her hand in the air. Cole had spotted this child while answering questions. She didn't raise her hand but she constantly looked around as if she was waiting for the others to finish. When the questions got cut off, Cole saw that she was disappointed but smiled when she saw the smiles on the children who asked questions faces. Cole walked over to her,

"Can I help you?" Cole asked and saw how her eyes seemed to shimmer with excitement at the site of him,

"Please." She replied,

"What's your name?" Cole asked as he knelt down next to her,

"Kalara." Kalara replied,

"Nice to meet you Kalara. What do you need help with?" Cole asked,

"The sheet is asking us to draw what we want to be when we grow up but I don't know." Kalara asked. Cole glanced down at the sheet and saw a large box with nothing in it, 'When I Grow Up, I Want To Be A' written at the top next to a line where the teacher would write in what they drew a picture of,

"Well, what do you want to do?" Cole asked,

"I don't know. I really like dancing and I want to help people." Kalara explained. Cole looked at the other seats at the table Kalara sat at and saw they were empty,

"You like to help people huh?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. It gives me a feeling like I made someone happy." Kalara explained,

"Well, how about you do both." Cole suggested,

"How?" Kalara asked,

"You could work towards dancing as a career and when you're not dancing, you could help people out like charity work, helping the homeless or other stuff like that." Cole explained,

"That's great! Thank you Cole." Kalara stated as she started to draw. Cole smiled as he stood back up and walked over to Ms Katherin,

"Hey. Why is that Kalara girl sitting alone?" Cole asked,

"Oh Kalara. I don't know. The other kids don't seem to connect with her. Although she's always trying to help the other kids, they still can't connect to her. I've tried everything I can to try and help the problem, nothing has worked. I'm still trying, I'm just lost on what to do." Ms Katherin explained. Cole nodded at the teacher's dilemma,

"Well I'm sure something will happen." Cole reassured and Ms Katherin smiled. Soon the bell for recess went and the children ran out,

"Thank you all for coming in. The children loved it." Ms Katherin stated,

"Any time. It was fun." Lloyd stated. On their way out, Cole spotted Kalara. Kalara was jumping across some flat stones that were lined across the fence,

"A sailor went to sea, sea, sea. To see what he could sea, sea, sea." Kalara sang as she jumped from stone to stone, until she missed her footing and fell, but Cole caught her,

"Easy there. Don't want you getting hurt." Cole stated as he helped her up,

"Thank you. Don't worry. It happens sometimes." Kalara reassured,

"Where are your friends?" Cole asked, curious on what she would have to say about what he learnt from her teacher,

"I don't have any friends. I tried to go play with them but I just got forgotten. At least I won the 1 game of hide and seek." Kalara explained, finishing with a smile as she rocked from heel to toe in her pink butterfly sneakers,

"So you do this everyday?" Cole asked,

"Recess, lunch and outdoor playtime." Kalara explained a car horn sounded,

"YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Jay asked,

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'M COMING!" Cole replied before turning back to Kalara, "I hope I see you round sometime." Cole stated,

"Bye Cole." Kalara stated,

"Bye Kalara." Cole replied as he walked over to Jay's car and jumped in,

"What took ya? One second, you're behind us. The next you're talking to a kid." Jay stated but Cole just rolled his eyes.

Back at the bounty, Cole was searching around, looking for something,

"What ya looking for?" Kai asked,

"My keys. They were in my pocket but they've disappeared." Cole explained,

"Maybe you dropped them at the school." Kai suggested,

"I'll get the phone number off Lloyd." Cole stated. Cole got the number from Lloyd and dialled it,

"Hello?" a female voice asked,

"Hi. Is this Ms Katherin?" Cole asked,

"Yes it is. Who is this?" Ms Katherin asked,

"Cole Brookestone." Cole replied,

"Oh! Hello Cole. How can I help you?" Ms Katherin asked,

"Did you find a set of keys in your classroom today?" Cole asked,

"In fact, Kalara handed in a set today." Ms Katherin informed, "Do your keys have a rock dragon key chain?" Ms Katherin asked,

"Yes." Cole replied,

"Unfortunately I placed them in my draw in my classroom. Would you be able to pick them up tomorrow?" Ms Katherin asked,

"Tomorrow will be fine. What time does the school day start?" Cole asked,

"The school day starts at 8:40 am but I get in at 7:45 am." Ms Katherin explained,

"Would 8 be ok?" Cole asked,

"Of course. I'll see you then." Ms Katherin stated,

"Thank you. See you then." Cole replied,

"So?" Kai asked at the doorway,

"You were right. Gonna pick them up tomorrow." Cole explained.

The next day, Cole borrowed Jay's car and drove to the school. Cole knocked on the door of Ms Katherin's class and she opened the door,

"Cole. Do come in." Ms Katherin stated as she led Cole into the class and opened her top draw and pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Cole,

"Thank you. Sorry about that. They must've fallen out while I helped the kids." Cole stated as a tiny knock on the door. Cole and Ms Katherin looked to see Kalara but her uniform was dirty and her hair was messy,

"Kalara. Come in." Ms Katherin stated as she pulled out a clean uniform from her cupboards and handed it to Kalara, who took it with a smile and walked to the bathrooms that joined Ms Katherin's room and the room next door,

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that about?" Cole asked,

"Since the start of the year, Kalara's parents haven't been taking as much care as they did last year. Whenever I bring this up with her, she simply states that her parents are just busy. I've tried to contact them but both their phones have been disconnected and she doesn't have any other family." Ms Katherin explained. Cole nodded as Kalara walked up to them in the clean uniform and handed her dirty 1 to Ms Katherin, who took it and put it where the clean one was, before pulling out a hairbrush and started to brush Kalara's hair,

"Thanks for turning in my keys." Cole stated,

"No problem. I figured they might be yours because when I came in from recess, they were where you were helping me." Kalara explained as Ms Katherin finished brushing her ponytail and took out the hair tie. Cole saw as her hair just dropped so it was now to her ankles,

'When was the last time she got a hair cut?' Cole thought as Ms Katherin finished with Kalara's hair, which was now back in her ponytail,

"Thank you Ms Katherin for helping me." Kalara stated,

"It no problem. Just remember to tell your parents to come in at some point." Ms Katherin reminded,

"I'll tell them when they're no longer busy." Kalara stated as Ms Katherin motioned her to go play outside. Once Kalara left, Ms Katherin sighed,

"You ok?" Cole asked,

"Yeah just worried for the girl." Ms Katherin informed,

"If it makes you feel better, I can see into Kalara's parent's work forces and see what they do for a living." Cole stated,

"That'll be wonderful. Thank you." Ms Katherin stated,

"I'll try and do that when I get home. What's Kalara's last name?" Cole asked,

"West." Ms Katherin stated,

"Kalara West. Got it. Thanks again for my keys. See ya." Cole stated,

"Bye." Ms Katherin stated as Cole walked out and drove back to the bounty.

 **I hope y'alls enjoyed and please leave a review.**

 **Quick note: There has been a notice floating around sent to me by** Fire4Heaven **and this is what has been said that there has been a bunch of people who falsely review stories if there is a created Pókemon and if you reply, your PM appears on their blog. I haven't experinced this myself but I want y'alls to be safe.**

 **That's it and all importantly, HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Cole walked into the bounty and threw Jay's keys at him as he pasted the games room,

"Cole wait up!" Jay stated as he caught up with Cole,

"What is it?" Cole asked,

"We were talking about it earlier and we decided since the bounty is getting crowded, we're moving back to the temple." Jay explained,

"But still keeping the bounty." Cole questioned,

"Of course we're keeping the bounty." Jay stated as Cole chuckled,

"Just checking." Cole stated,

"Wu wants us to start packing so it's easier when we get there." Jay stated,

"Ok." Cole stated. Cole headed to the boy's room and sure enough, boxes were already there and were getting filled. Cole grabbed an empty box and started to chuck his belongings in, wrapping the delicate things in bubble wrap,

"Jay gave you the memo?" Kai questioned as he walked in,

"Yep." Cole replied,  
"Hey what took you so long at the school?" Kai asked,

"Found out something…interesting." Cole stated,

"Interesting how?" Kai asked,

"I'll explain later." Cole stated as Zane walked by, "Zane!" Cole called and Zane popped his head back in,

"Yes Cole?" Zane asked,

"I need a background check on someone." Cole stated,

"What are they're name?" Zane asked,

"Kalara West." Cole stated,

"Kalara West. Is that not 1 of the children from yesterday?" Zane asked,

"Yeah. I need to know what her parents do for a living." Cole explained,

"It states here that her parents have been…" Zane started before trailing off,

"Have been what?" Kai asked,

"Deceased. Since the beginning of this year and Kalara is under a missing child's report for the same amount of time." Zane explained, leaving the other 2 wide-eyed. Cole pulled out his phone and dialled a number and waited them to answer,

"Hello Cole. Why are you calling so soon?" Ms Katherin asked,

"We just found out some big things about Kalara. When would be a good time to talk too her?" Cole asked,

"The school day ends at 2:50 pm of that works. If it's big, it might be a good idea to wait until after school." Ms Katherin suggested,

"2:50 works fine." Cole stated,

"I'll see you then." Ms Katherin stated,

"See you then." Cole stated before hanging up,

"Is that way you required the background check on Kalara West?" Zane asked,

"Yeah." Cole stated.

Throughout the day, the ninjas, Wu, Misako and Pixal were packing up the bounty. Cole was walking out,

"Where you going?" Lloyd asked, Wu listening in,

"Primary school. There's something I need to do." Cole stated as he left. Lloyd shot his uncle a confused look, who just continued packing. Cole got to Ms Katherin's room where Ms Katherin was on her computer and Kalara was doing a colouring in. Cole knocked on the door and both girls looked up,

"Cole. Do come in." Ms Katherin stated,  
"Thank you." Cole stated and sat next to Kalara, "How you going?" Cole asked,

"Good. I was going to go home but Ms Katherin said you needed to speak to me." Kalara stated,

"Where are your parents?" Cole asked,

"I don't know." Kalara stated,

"Now I need you to be honest with me here, when did you last see your parents and what happened?" Cole asked. Kalara's face fell as she put down the crayon she using and placed her hands in her lap and looked at her shoes,

"Do I have to say?" Kalara asked,

"Please. It's important." Cole stated,

"The last time I saw mummy and daddy was at the beginning of this year. It was on one of those streets where bad people usually are. We were walking and mummy and daddy said they had to do something important and told me to stay where we stopped and they'll be back soon. They left and soon a group of people ran out. I got scared and hid as they ran past. Since then, mummy and daddy haven't come to get me." Kalara explained, tear threatening her eyes, "But, they will. They always come back for me." Kalara stated, smiling. Ms Katherin and Cole couldn't believe it. Cole now was wishing he brought someone else to help him with the news, "Why did you need to talk to me?" Kalara asked, looking up at Cole. Cole looked at how Kalara's eyes were filled with innocence and purity,

"W-Well. I was going through some files and I found yours and your parents and it turns out that I found out what's taking your parents so long. Do you know what deceased means?" Cole asked, and Kalara shook her head. Cole tried to figure out how to explain it the nicest way possible when,

"Kalara. Deceased means, when someone has moved on from this life." Ms Katherin explained,

"So like they died?" Kalara asked,

"Yes. W-Well. It turns out your p-parents have done so." Cole explained. Cole watched as Kalara's eyes filled with confusion,

"Dead?" Kalara asked and Cole slowly nodded. Tears started to fall down Kalara's cheeks as she brought her knees to her chest and bury her face in her knees. Cole was lost on what to do as Ms Katherin walked next to Kalara and supported her,

"W-Why d-didn't a-anyone t-tell m-me?" Kalara sobbed,

"Your file states you are missing." Cole explained. Kalara tried to stop crying as she put her legs back down and wipe away her tears, even though they were still escaping her eyes,

"I'm sorry but if there's anything I can do, you just need to let me know. Ok?" Cole asked,

"Ok." Kalara replied,

"I've told the commissioner of Ninjago that you are no longer missing but he has requested to see you. Is it ok for me to go take you to go see him?" Cole asked,

"If the boss of police needs to see me, I guess there's no choice." Kalara stated,

"Ok. I'll give you a bit of time to let the news sink in and you time to calm down before going. Ok?" Cole explained,

"Ok." Kalara stated. Ms Katherin motioned to talk with Cole an the 2 walked to the teacher's desk,

"So this explains it." Ms Katherin stated,

"Yeah." Cole replied,

"What does this mean for Kalara?" Ms Katherin asked,

"I don't know. I'm sure that'll get discussed with the commissioner." Cole stated,

"Do you have a booster seat?" Ms Katherin asked

"I figured a couple of folded towels would do." Cole admitted,

"You can use mine. I kept it for when my niece would come with me but she doesn't need it." Ms Katherin stated,

"Are you sure?" Cole asked,

"Of course." Ms Katherin stated,

"Thanks. I'll make sure I get it back to you in case you need it again." Cole stated. Cole walked back over to Kalara and knelt down to her,  
"Are you ready to go?" Cole asked and Kalara nodded. The 3 walked out to the car park and Ms Katherin handed her booster seat to Cole who placed it in the back seat of his car and Kalara hopped in.

As they drove Cole looked in his rear view mirror and saw Kalara looking out the window sadly,

"Want any music?" Cole asked,

"Ok." Kalara muttered as they pulled up at a stoplight. Cole connected the aux cord to his phone,

"Do want any particular song?" Cole asked,

"Do you have anything by Skillet?" Kalara asked,

"Skillet?" Cole asked and Kalara nodded. Cole pulled up his Skillet album and put his phone back in the cup holder as the light turned green and he drove off. Cole glanced in his rear view mirror to see Kalara really enjoying the music, so Cole turned it up a bit louder just as it started to play another song. Cole could tell he turned it up at the right time since Kalara's face lit up. Soon Kalara was singing along to the lyrics. Cole couldn't help but to smile at this and soon he found himself joining her until they got to the police station. Cole paused the music before helping Kalara out before walking in,

"Hi. How can I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked,

"Hi. I'm here to talk to the commissioner about a child that's been reported missing." Cole explained,

"Cole Brookestone about Kalara West?" she asked,

"Yes." Cole replied,

"Follow me please." She requested. Cole looked down at Kalara, who looked a bit scared,

"Are you ok?" Cole asked,

"Can I hold your hand?" Kalara asked,

"Sure." Cole stated. Kalara grabbed onto Cole's hand. Kalara's hands looked tiny compared to Cole's. The 2 followed the woman in the commissioner's office,

"Cole. Hello. Take a seat." The commissioner stated as the woman walked back to her desk. The 2 sat in the seats in front of the desk, "I take this is little Miss Kalara West?" the commissioner asked,

"Yes sir." Cole replied,

"Hello Kalara. I need to talk to Cole for a little bit. I'm gonna need you to go with Melissa in the mean time." The commissioner explained. Kalara nodded her head, as there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a female officer with blond hair tied into a bun,

"You wished to see me sir." She stated,

"Melissa. I need you to watch little Miss Kalara West here while I talk to Mr Brookestone." The commissioner explained,

"Yes sir." Melissa stated before turning to Kalara, "Hi Kalara. I'm Melissa. I'm just going to take you to the next room. If you need or want anything, just ask." Melissa explained. Kalara nodded as she slid off her chair and she was about to go when she turned back to Cole,

"Will you be here when I get back?" Kalara asked, looking up at Cole,

"Yes I will." Cole reassured. Kalara went with Melissa. Once the girls were gone, the commissioner pulled out a file and pen,

"So, you have found Kalara West who is 4 years of age." The commissioner muttered at he started to fill out paper work, "Ok. I need you to tell me how you found her, how you figured out she was missing and stuff like that." The commissioner explained. Cole explained everything as the commissioner took notes. Once Cole was finished, the commissioner called Melissa back. The girls walked back in and as Kalara sat down, Melissa walked away,

"Now Kalara. I have some questions here that I need you to answer." The commissioner explained. They went trough the questions until they were done,

"Ok. Kalara, there is a spot open in 'Ninjago Orphanage' that you will fill and we'll see if you get adopted." The commissioner stated,

"When will I go there?" Kalara asked,

"We'll alert them of you arrival now and we'll send you over later." The commissioner explained,

"Ok." Kalara replied,

"I believe you may go now Mr Brookestone and thank you for your time." The Commissioner stated. Cole nodded in reply when,

"Bye Cole. Thank you for everything." Kalara stated as she hugged Cole,

"Anytime." Cole replied. Cole walked off and decided to head to his favourite bakery where picked some things up and headed back to the bounty.

Cole walked in,

"What were you doing?" Jay asked,

"Something important." Cole stated,

"What tho?" Jay asked and Cole explained, "Oh." Jay stated,

"Yeah." Cole replied as he walked off,

"Cole." Wu stated,

"Yes Master?" Cole asked,

"Have you finished packing?" Wu asked,

"No Master. I've been needing to do other things." Cole explained,

"Well I would advise you to pack immediately. We move in the morning." Wu stated,

"Yes Master." Cole replied. Cole rushed to the boys' room and got back to packing. By the time it was done, dinner was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Over the next week, the Ninjas, Wu, Misako and Pixal had moved back into the temple and Jay, Nya, Zane and Pixal were working on an elevator to connect to the temple to go to the ground below. Cole was in his room drawing when Lloyd knocked on his door,

"Yeah?" Cole called out as Lloyd walked in,

"You busy later today?" Lloyd asked,

"Nope. Why?" Cole asked,

"We got asked to head to an orphanage." Lloyd explained,

"Which one?" Cole asked,

"Ninjago Orphanage." Lloyd replied and Cole looked up, "What?" Lloyd asked,

"Nothing." Cole replied,

"So you're all good for it?" Lloyd asked,

"Yeah." Cole replied,

"Cool. Be ready 2 pm sharp." Lloyd stated.

Later that day, the ninjas and Pixal headed to 'Ninjago Orphanage' and walked in,

"Ninjas! Hello! The children have been so excited to meet you. My name is Kelly." Kelly introduced. Kelly had brunette hair that was tied into a bun and blue eyes. She wore a teal shirt, jeans and green flats. She led the ninjas and Pixal through to the backyard where children were everywhere,

"NINJAS AND SAMURI X!" 1 kid yelled and they all ran over and some of the younger ones even started to jump on them. Cole noticed 1 child towards the back of the yard, jumping from small stones. Cole somehow managed to slip away and made his way over,

"Hello stranger." Cole greeted as the child's head popped up,

"Cole!" Kalara stated as she hugged Cole. Kalara was now in a light purple shirt with butterflies all over it, a dark pink skit that reached her knees and white tights,

"Why are you all the way over here?" Cole asked,

"When Kelly said we're going to have special guest over, I thought I'd let the smaller kids have a better chance to meet them. We were never told it was you guys." Kalara explained,

"Wanna go sit somewhere and talk?" Cole offered,

"What about the other kids?" Kalara asked,

"They have the other ninjas and Pixal." Cole explained. Kalara led him to one of the out door tables and they both took a seat,

"So how have things been?" Cole asked,

"Good. I miss mummy and daddy but Kelly's nice." Kalara explained,

"And the other kids?" Cole asked,

"The same as school, but I don't mind. They're happy so I'm happy. I help the other kids here too and I even some times get to help cook. I still go to my same school." Kalara explained. The 2 asked when Kelly hung up a poster,

"Hey Kalara. What's 'chance day'?" Cole asked, seeing the poster and seeing that it was that weekend,

"It's our chance to get adopted." Kalara explained as an idea crept it's way in Cole's head but Cole ignored it. Some time later, Jay walked up to Cole,

"Cole. Time to go." Jay stated,

"I'll meet you guys at the car." Cole replied,

"I hope I see you again soon." Kalara stated,

"I hope I see you too." Cole replied as he stood up and walked off to be stopped by Kelly,

"That was amazing what you did for Kalara." Kelly stated,

"What did I do?" Cole asked,

"You spent the whole time with her. I think she needed that. She looks up to you and would say that with her head held high." Kelly explained,

"Really?" Cole asked and Kelly nodded,

"If you ever want to come back and visit her, you're free to." Kelly stated as she walked off. Cole got the car and they headed to the temple, using the bounty as a temporary elevator until the official one was finished. At diner, Cole was thinking about that day and what happened and what he learnt.

Over the week, Cole went down and visited Kalara and the 2 had become close until he got back on Friday and noticed 1 of the spare rooms and he got an idea. The next morning, Cole was cleaning out the spare room closest to him,

"What are you doing?" Zane asked as he poked his head in,

"Um…" Cole started, forgetting that he had to tell the others of his decision. Cole told Zane what he decided to do,

"Cole are you sure. That is a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you have properly thought this through?" Zane asked,

"I have Zane. I've done my research and thought about it long and hard. I'm sure." Cole explained,

"Then you have my support on your decision and hope everything goes to plan." Zane stated,

"Thanks Zane." Cole stated,

"I would advise for you to tell Lloyd though. It would be useful to him for a warning of something like this." Zane suggested,

"True. But I gotta get this place cleaned up." Cole stated,

"I will help you with that. Go tell Lloyd." Zane stated as he started to clean before Cole could say anything,

"Thanks Zane." Cole stated with a smile form Zane in return. Cole walked to the kitchen where he found Lloyd and Wu,

"Sup Cole?" Lloyd asked,

"Zane said I should probably tell you something." Cole started,

"Well…" Cole started as he explained what he told Lloyd and even Wu seemed surprised,

"Cole. Are you sure you thought about this properly?" Lloyd asked,

"I've already gone through this with Zane. Yes I am sure." Cole replied,

"I think it is an opportunity and with every opportunity, there is a choice with good and bad outcomes. In the end, it shows us what we can handle." Wu spoke. Lloyd thought for a moment,

"Cole, are you 1000% sure about this?" Lloyd asked,

"Yes I am." Cole stated confidently,

"Then go for it. If you're this sure, there's no changing your mind. Your responsibility." Lloyd spoke. Cole nodded as he left the room to the one he and Zane were cleaning, to find it was all clean,

"I presume you will be going shopping for proper supplies?" Zane questioned,

"Of course Zane." Cole stated,

"I suggest you get going." Zane stated as Cole checked the time,

"You're right. Thanks buddy." Cole stated,

"Do you wish for me to tell the others?" Zane asked,

"Either way. See ya." Cole stated,

"Good luck." Zane replied.

Cole pulled to the orphanage and saw many people with the children. Cole walked up to the front counter where Kelly sat,

"Hello Cole. How can I help you?" Kelly asked and Cole explained,

"Of course! She'll love that!" Kelly boomed,

"Only is she wants to." Cole replied,

"I'm sure she will." Kelly stated. Cole smiled 'thanks' and walked through to the backyard. Cole looked around until he spotted the kid he was looking for, jumping from stone to stone as she sang. Cole walked up to her,

"Hey." Cole greeted,

"Hey Cole!" Kalara replied as she hugged him, "What ya doing here?" She asked,

"I've been thinking, well, and you can say no if you want, but, how'd you like to come home with me?" Cole asked,

"What do you mean?" Kalara asked,

"I mean, how'd you feel if I adopted you?" Cole asked. Kalara's eyes widened as her jaw dropped,

"You want to adopt me? Out of any other kid, me?" Kalara asked,

"Only if you want." Cole replied,

"Yes! I'd love for you to be my dad! You've helped me so much and I look up to you! Yes!" Kalara exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Cole and Cole hugged back,

"Glad you're happy about it." Cole stated as they ley go,

"But why me?" Kalara asked,

"Because…I don't know. Something told me it'd be the right thing to adopt you. There's something special about you. Something unique." Cole explained. Kalara looked up at Cole, green eyes shimmering with wounder. Cole smiled as they walked to the front desk and filled in the papers before heading back to the temple.

In the car, Kalara was sitting in the booster seat Cole brought before going to the orphanage,

"So what would I call you now?" Kalara asked,

"Call me whatever you want. Call me Santa Clause for all I care." Cole replied,

"Ok…daddy." Kalara smiled. Cole smiled back as they pulled up under the temple where the others had parked their cars. Cole and Kalara jumped out as Kalara looked around,

"Where's the house." Kalara asked,

"Let's just say, I haven't lived in a house in ages." Cole replied as he texted Zane to bring down the bounty. Kalara's eyes widened as she saw the flying ship make its way down. When the bounty landed, Cole and Kalara stepped on to find Nya, Jay, Zane and Pixal. Everyone but Zane looked confused,

"Cole. What's with the kid?" Jay asked,

"This is Kalara, my daughter." Cole replied,

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?" Jay exclaimed, asking what was on the other's minds,

"Daughter. I just came back from the orphanage." Cole explained. Nya walked over to Kalara and crouched down as she smiled,

"Hi. I remember seeing you at the primary school. I never got you name." Nya stated,

"My name is Kalara. Kalara…" Kalara stated before trailing off,

"What is it?" Cole asked,

"Is my last name still West or has it been changed to yours?" Kalara asked,

"I'll check. Kelly said she'd send me an e-mail explaining that stuff." Cole explained,

"Ok." Kalara chirped.

Cole and Kalara walked off the bounty and Kalara looked at the temple,

"This is where you live?" Kalara asked,

"Not just me. You have me, the other ninjas, Pixal, our Master Wu and Lloyd's mum Misako." Cole explained. Cole and Kalara walked in to be greeted by Lloyd,

"Please don't tell me you were standing there waiting." Cole stated,

"No. I'm not Uncle. I was just walking by when you opened the door. I take this is the girl you said you were adopting?" Lloyd questioned,

"Yup. Lloyd, Kalara. Kalara, Lloyd." Cole introduced,

"Hi!" Kalara waved,

"Hello Kalara. I hope you'll be happy here with your dad, aunties and uncles." Lloyd stated,

"I have aunties and uncles now?" Kalara asked,

"It's complicated. The only ones related by blood are Kai and Nya. Everyone else we just call our brother or sister. Or in your case, uncle or aunty." Cole explained,

"Cool!" Kalara exclaimed,

"You going shopping for her soon?" Lloyd asked,

"Soon. I just need to check an e-mail and we'll head off." Cole explained,

"Daddy. Can I go explore?" Kalara asked,

"I don't see why not. Just don't go anywhere you shouldn't." Cole explained,

"Ok." Kalara chirped as she ran off.

Cole walked to his room and opened his e-mail to find 1 from the orphanage,

'Mr C Brookestone,

Firstly we'd like to thank you for adopting Miss Kalara West.' The e-mail read. Cole went through the e-mail until he got the info he needed before walking out. He walked around the temple before finding Kalara mucking around with Kai in the games room,

"I see you've met Kalara." Cole stated to Kai,

"Yeah. Since when have you had a daughter?" Kia asked,

"Since about ½ an hour ago." Cole replied,

"Did you get the e-mail you were talking about?" Kalara asked,

"Yep. Your last name has been changed to Brookestone." Cole explained,

"So I'm now Kalara Brookestone?" Kalara questioned and Cole nodded,

"Wanna go shopping to get your stuff now?" Cole asked,

"Ok." Kalara replied, "Are we going now?" she asked,

"Yep." Cole replied,

"Ok daddy. Bye Uncle Kai." Kalara stated as she walked out,

"I'll meet you outside. Just stay well away from the edge." Cole called after her,

"Ok daddy." Kalara replied,

"So. You're a dad now?" Kai questioned with a brow raised,  
"Yep." Cole replied,

"Why tho?" Kai asked,

"I don't know. Seemed right." Cole replied with a shrugged,

"Better not leave her waiting." Kai stated,

"See ya." Cole stated as he left,

"Bye." Kai replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Cole and Kalara walked into the shop,

"So what do we need to get?" Kalara asked,

"Everything for your room." Cole replied,

"Starting with what?" Kalara asked,

"You need a prober bed 1st." Cole stated as they went to the bed section, "Take your pick." Cole stated,

"Any one I wanted?" Kalara asked,

"Yep." Cole replied. Kalara wandered around until she spotted a white bed with draws at the bottom,

"Daddy, am I allowed this one?" Kalara asked,

"If that's the one you want." Cole replied. Cole and Kalara walked through and got what they need, mucking around as they went. Later, Cole and Kalara walked into the temple with flat packs for Kalara's rooms,

"Have fun?" Nya asked, Pixal next to her,

"Yeah!" Kalara exclaimed,

"Now comes the best part, putting all this together." Cole sarcastically added,

"I can help." Kalara stated,

"I'll help to." Nya added,

"I could also come of assistance." Pixal added.

That night, Cole, Kalara, Nya and Pixal were putting together the flat packs,

"These make no sense!" Cole exclaimed as he threw the instructions,

"It would help if you held it the right way." Pixal stated, handing the instructions back the right way with the piece he needed,

"Oh…thank you." Cole replied as Kalara and Nya was laughing,

"Whelp. That's the bed done." Nya stated,

"You're done the bed already!" Cole exclaimed,

"Yes. Do you wish for Nya and I to continue the other flat packs and you put them where they belong?" Pixal offered smugly,

"Might as well. Get this room done faster." Cole replied as he looked around the room that was painted pastel colours earlier that day,

"Where's the bed going?" Cole asked Kalara,

"The corner that faces the door please." Kalara asked as Cole picked it up and moved it opposite the door, "WOAH! Daddy you're strong!" Kalara exclaimed, making the 3 adults laugh,

"Thank you. Being the master of Earth also turns out to give you super strength." Cole explained,

"Master of Earth? Like the world?" Kalara asked,

"No." Cole laughed, "Earth can also mean the ground, rocks and stuff." Cole explained,

"Oh. That makes more sense." Kalara stated.

Later it was dinner and Kalara's new room was finished. Kalara sat between Cole and Misako,

"How's the room coming?" Lloyd asked,

"What room?" Jay asked,

"Kalara's room." Cole replied, "And it's all done." Cole answered Lloyd,

"Why didn't you ask me to help?" Jay asked,

"Because Nya and Pixal offered 1st and I didn't plan to have any help." Cole replied. After dinner, the ninjas, Kalara and Pixal were in the games room, watching a movie. Kalara was leaning against Cole as they watched 'Coco'. Cole looked down towards the end of the movie to see Kalara curled up to Cole asleep. Soon the movie ended and Cole carried Kalara to bed. Cole was in his room when Wu knocked on his opened door,

"Master Wu." Cole stated,

"Cole. I just came to congratulate you." Wu explained,

"Congratulate me? For what?" Cole asked,

"You took on parenthood on your choice. No one asked you. You took it on yourself. Taking on a huge responsibility." Wu explained,

"Um…thank you? I honestly don't know why I did it." Cole replied,

"Do you need a reason?" Wu questioned as he walked off…humming a tune loud enough for Cole to hear it,

"You remember that?" Cole asked after him but got no reply, 'Oh no. He remembers.' Cole thought.

The next morning, Cole walked out to the training room to start his morning exercises to find the others there,

"Morning." Cole stated,

"Morning." Jay replied,

"Cole. By what time are you waking Kalara up?" Zane asked,

"I was thinking 5 or 10 minuets before breakfast. Let the kid sleep." Cole replied,

"I'm sorry to say but it's still hard to believe that you adopted a kid." Jay stated,

"Don't worry. I still can't believe I did it either." Cole admitted,

"Whelp. If you need help, we're here." Kai stated,

"Thanks." Cole replied. Soon, Cole had came out of the shower, dressed, and carefully walked into Kalara's room,

"Kalara. Time to wake up." Cole gently stated as he ever so carefully shook the tiny child. Soon Kalara's green eyes slowly opened and looked up at Cole,

"Good morning daddy." Kalara mumbled,

"Good morning Kalara. Time to get up. Breakfast is ready soon." Cole explained. Kalara sat up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes,

"Are we doing anything today daddy?" Kalara asked,

"Yep. We still need to get you some clothes. You can't stay in that forever." Cole explained as he gently poked Kalara in the side as she laughed. Cole helped Kalara get ready and they walked out, passing Jay and Nya as the did,

"Good morning Aunty Nya. Good morning Uncle Jay." Kalara chirped,

"Good morning Kalara." They replied,

"Doing anything today?" Nya asked,

"Daddy said we need to get some clothes today." Kalara replied,

"Breakfast!" Zane called. The ninjas, Kalara, Pixal, Misako and Wu walked into the dinning room where Zane had made pancakes. After breakfast, Cole and Kalara headed out to the shops.

At the shops, Cole and Kalara walked to the clothes section,

"Go around and take your pick." Cole instructed. Kalara looked around,

"Daddy. This you suit you." Kalara stated as she pasted her adoptive father a little pink shirt,

"I've been told pink is my colour." Cole joked as the 2 laughed. They looked around when Kalara saw a purple shirt with the word 'Dancer' written in silver with different dance items placed around the rest of the shirt,

"Daddy, can I get that one?" Kalara asked, pointing at the shirt since it was on the highest rack,

"I never knew you made your own shirt." Cole stated as Kalara giggled,

"I didn't make it." Kalara giggled as Cole chuckled along with her. Soon the 2 were walking around the rest of the store, grabbing other things for Kalara (such as toys, a new tooth brush, etc.) when Kalara looked up at Cole,

"Daddy, what did you want to do when you grew up?" Kalara asked,

"I had no clue. I was pretty much forced into performing so I didn't have a chance to think about such things. I dropped preforming and thought mountain climbing seemed fun so I tried it out and I liked it. I thought if nothing popped up, I'd do that but Master Wu found me and I went with it. Haven't regretted it." Cole replied,

"So if you weren't a ninja, you would be a mountain climber?" Kalara questioned,

"I think." Cole replied.

Soon, Cole and Kalara returned to the temple and put Kalara's stuff away when Jay ran into Kalara's room, panting,

"Cole, Control room, now." Jay panicked as panted,

"What's wrong Jay?" Kalara asked,

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Cole instructed Kalara as he followed Jay to the control room,

"What's going on?" Cole asked,

"Garmadon has escaped." Kai explained,

"How?" Cole asked,

"Dunno. All I know is we got to stop what ever plan he has in place." Lloyd stated,

"When do we head out?" Pixal asked,

"Tonight. Zane has traced where he went and we'll have better luck if we go tonight." Lloyd explained and the group agreed. Cole walked out to have Misako catch up with him,

"If you wish, I can keep a close eye on Kalara." Misako offered,

"I was actually gonna asked if you could later." Cole replied,

"I thought so." Misako chuckled,

"If you don't mind, if you're around and I have to do missions or anything, would you keep an eye on Kalara?" Cole asked,

"No problem." Misako replied. Cole walked into Kalara's room to find her playing with her new dolls,

"Kalara." Cole stated as Kalara whipped around,

"Yes daddy?" Kalara asked,

"I have important work to do tonight. I don't know what time I'm leaving or getting back but Misako will be looking after you. In fact she'll be watching you whenever I have ninja work. Ok?" Cole explained,

"Ok." Kalara chirped, "What do you have to do tonight?" Kalara asked,

"Some one bad has escaped jail and we need to put them back in. May take a while tho." Cole explained,

"What's jail?" Kalara asked as Cole sat across from her,

"Jail is where very bad people go to think about what they've done until they're clear to leave." Cole explained,

"So it's the naughty corner for adults?" Kalara questioned,

"I guess that's 1 way to put it." Cole chuckled as Kalara chuckled with him.

Later, Kalara was watching Jay, Kai and Zane play video games,

"Uncle Jay. How are you doing that?" Kalara asked,

"Doing what?" Jay replied,

"Pressing buttons and making the people move." Kalara clarified,

"It's called a video game. You press the button on the controller that sends a signal to the system and the system tells the character to do the command on the controller." Jay explained,

"Cool! So they can do whatever you tell them?" Kalara questioned,

"Within their programing." Jay replied,

"What's programing?" Kalara asked,

"It's a list of what they can and can't do. So the button on the controller tells the system to tell the character what to do on the list of programing." Jay explained, trying not to get too technical,

"Cool!" Kalara exclaimed was Lloyd poked his head in,

"Kai, Jay, Zane. Get ready. We leave soon." Lloyd replied before leaving,

"Uncle Lloyd doesn't sound or look happy. Is he ok?" Kalara asked,

"Did Cole tell you what we're doing?" Kai asked,

"He told me you guys were going to put someone back in jail." Kalara explained,

"That person is Lloyd's dad." Kai explained,

"Why?" Kalara asked,

"We'll explain later." Kai replied as they left,

"Does anyone where daddy is?" Kalara asked after them,

"Cole is in his room." Zane replied before leaving the room. Kalara ran to Cole's room, running in the open door and hugging Cole's leg,

"Be safe." Kalara stated. Cole smiled as he properly hugged his adoptive daughter,

"We will. I told Misako to get you to bed at 7 because you have school tomorrow. You're gonna have a shower after dinner and I put your pjs on your bed. Make sure you brush your teeth before bed." Cole instructed,

"I will. When will you be back?" Kalara asked,

"Late. You'll be asleep before I get back so I'll see you in the morning." Cole explained,

"Cole! We're going!" Jay called,

"Coming!" Cole replied,

"Bye daddy." Kalara stated as she hugged her father,

"Be good and I'll see you soon." Cole replied as he returned the hug from his daughter. Soon the ninjas and Pixal left.


End file.
